One Thousand Paper Cranes
by Luthiena
Summary: The Captains of Soul Society start finding tiny paper cranes everywhere, but who is leaving them? And why?
1. It Begins

_A/N: - This will be a fiction primarily for Ukitake and Byakura, although there will be other characters making appearances. Please review, I need the criticism. And I DO NOT own Bleach, although I would like to buy a time-share on Ukitake Jyuushiro please…no?..._

_This chapter has been updated with thanks to correct the spelling of Kuchiki Byakuya_

**One Thousand Paper Cranes**

**Chapter One – It begins**

Kuchiki Byakuya looked out over Soul Society, he often watched the dawn rise before beginning his day's work; he found this time of day perfect for gathering his thoughts and planning what needed to be done so that he always seemed to be perfectly in control and prepared for any situation – that was one mark of a true noble.

A tiny movement flickered in his peripheral vision and he extended a finger gracefully for the Hell Butterfly to alight; a brief flicker of annoyance flashed over his face before the mask of neutrality settled again.

_Kuchiki Taicho; Kurotsuchi Taicho requests your presence at 12__th__ Squad Headquarters immediately._

What could he want? Byakuya had no patience with Kurotsuchi Mayuri; he found the scientist distasteful in every way and avoided any unnecessary contact, still a summons from another Captain could be important and he would go to find out what he was needed for.

He gazed impassively at Nemu, Mayuri's odd Lieutenant, as he waited for the other Captain to appear; it was incredibly bad manners to not be here to receive him after he had called the summons, but he did not show his anger except in a slight crease in his forehead.

"Byakuya-san," Mayuri's distinctive voice sounded behind Byakuya's head. "I need access to your library and your stupid servants won't allow me in."

Byakuya closed his eyes brief; Mayuri's tendency to become agitated easily irritated him.

"Of course you were not allowed entry." His voice was dismissive, soft.

The mask Mayuri constantly wore prevented Byakuya seeing his reaction but he could tell the other man was angry, he wore his emotions on his sleeve; he sighed silently, he simply could not make himself feign interest for this now – he would allow Mayuri access for one day if only to shut him up.

Byakuya reached inside his robes and withdrew a small red token made from glass; it was a circular disc approximately two inches in diameter with the Kuchiki crest emblazoned on it, he dropped it on Mayuri's desk and silently walked out.

Once inside his own headquarters he relaxed a little, not that it showed visibly, but he felt calmer being in his own sanctuary. Putting Mayuri, and why he may have needed access to the Kuchiki library, out of his mind he decided to complete some paperwork before his subordinates arrived.

As he turned the corner to his office he stopped dead, not much could make Kuchiki Byakuya show emotion but now he stood staring with his mouth agape; luckily none of his subordinates were around to witness it. The thought of somebody seeing him made Byakuya snap his mouth shut so 

quickly he bit his tongue, grimacing slightly he approached the cause of his surprise – the door to his office, sealed every night by himself using Kidou, was wide open.

He placed a hand deliberately on his Zanpaktou and walked into his office, nothing seemed out of place but on his perfectly tidy desk was a tiny crane made from paper; he picked it up, careful not to crush the delicate origami folds and examined it.

It was completely plain except for the name Kuchiki Byakuya and the number 6…


	2. The Library

_A/N: Thanks very much to a reviewer who corrected my spelling of Byakuya's name; I have re-edited the first chapter to correct this – I appreciate it :D_

**One Thousand Cranes**

**Chapter Two – The Library**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri folded his arms in impatience as the guards on the door of the Kuchiki household checked and re-affirmed his token of admittance; he had to force himself to remain still. When he had research to do his patience wore thin faster than usual – and on a normal day his patience was non-existent to begin with.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, the guards stood aside with a barely respectful bow of the head and a muttered 'Taicho'; Mayuri didn't even give them a second glance as he swept past them and into the main household.

Another time he may have been curious to simply walk around and see what lay behind the closely guarded doors of the Kuchiki clan, but today he was here on a matter of research and would not be distracted.

Glad for a chance to relieve his pent up frustration and impatience Mayuri noticed Nemu had fallen a half step behind where she normally walked, wheeling round he slapped her viciously to the ground.

"Useless child," he snarled. "I did not spend hours of my life creating so you could fall into imperfection; if I tell you to walk precisely seven inches behind me then you walk precisely seven inches behind me. Get up."

Nemu merely stood, eyes downcast, as she bowed to Mayuri.

"Hai Mayuri-sama."

Enjoying the slight throbbing sensation in his knuckles he continued on his way.

He resented having to ask for access to a library other than his own, but the information he wanted was as far from scientific as possible.

Imperiously he slammed open the double oak doors to the library and stopped for a moment in rapture, he had never expected the Kuchiki library to be such a treasure trove of books.

"Nemu," he said quietly. "The specimen."

Nemu silently withdrew a small wooden box from within her robes and opened it, efficiently yet carefully she withdrew the contents and placed it in Mayuri's outstretched hand – a single paper crane…


	3. Bird of Peace

_A/N: - Sorry for the stupidly long time between chapters, I am in the process of organising a move to university and have been caught up with accommodation stuff._

**One Thousand Paper Cranes**

**Chapter Three – Bird of Peace**

Zaraki Kenpachi of 11th Squad was _not_ in a good mood; he grumbled loudly to himself as he reached over and grabbed the next item from the huge stack of paperwork that seemed to have accumulated since the last month.

His huge fist closed around something not paperwork shaped, a sharp fold dug into the palm of his hand as he placed it on the desk. Even though it had become slightly squashed from his rough manhandling, it was obviously an origami bird.

"Yachiru." He called wearily, sure this would be something to do with her.

"Hai Ken-chan!" Yachiru chirped happily as she entered the room, she skipped to the desk and was immediately captivated by the paper bird; her eyes as round as saucers she picked it up and started to examine it from every angle.

"Ken-chan, it's got your name on it," she exclaimed, finding thin spidery black letters proclaiming the captain's name and squad number. "Is it a present? Who from?"

Zaraki frowned, so this wasn't Yachiru's doing? He plucked the delicate origami creation from his fukutaichou's grip and brought it up to his eye; he couldn't think of anyone else who would give him a gift like this.

"What's it supposed to be?" He muttered.

"It looks like a dove to me," Yachiru piped up, "It _is_ made from white paper."

"Humph," snorted Kenpachi, immediately screwing it into a ball and throwing it over his shoulder. "Goddamn birds of peace."


	4. Desperation

_A/N:- Yet another apology for the insanely long interim periods between chapters; however, I am now happily settled into my new accommodation so hopefully things will flow a little faster now…._

**One Thousand Paper Cranes**

**Chapter Four – Desperation**

The two women looked down on the sleeping man compassionately; his hand still clutched around a half-finished paper crane and the moonlight making his face seem as pale as to be dead.

They never would have even attempted to ever leave his side but desperate times called for desperate measures.; even brief separation from him was an effort so great it taxed them to their very limits and they knew they didn't have long before he woke and realised they weren't there any longer.

Kissing him softly on the forehead one of the women withdrew one of the hundreds of finished origami creations scattered all over the floor while her companion prepared a brush and ink; in thin spidery writing they marked the crane with the number 10 and the name Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Stealing softly from the room they crept across the dark streets of Seireitei towards their goal, with every step they took they felt the pain of distance increase until their breath was laboured and their faces streaked with sweat, but not once did either even think of turning back until their mission was complete.

Placing the tiny paper bird on the sleeping chest of Hitsugaya a silent tear rolled down the cheek of one of the women, she reached a hand out as though she wanted to wake him and demand he give the help they so desperately needed. But she knew, even as her sister pulled her away, that to speak with him was to violate every single law of nature that existed for them. Even this cryptic leaving of clues was edging close along the boundary and they both knew it; feeling some relief they turned for home and practically flew back until they were once more stood in the silent room with the sleeping man.

"We'll save you…our Jyuushiro…"


End file.
